<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prueba de fe (día 1: ángeles y demonios) by diamondsnsins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235784">Prueba de fe (día 1: ángeles y demonios)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins'>diamondsnsins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurokura week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Exorcisms, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Paranormal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika es un joven monje que vive en el monasterio junto a sus mejores amigos. Lleva una vida austera entre clases y deberes, hasta que una noche un demonio se aparece en sus sueños para probar su fe. </p><p>Fanfic para el día 1 (Ángeles y demonios) de la Kurokura week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurokura week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prueba de fe (día 1: ángeles y demonios)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aún en la completa oscuridad, Kurapika pudo sentir una mano recorrer su pierna izquierda. Con un pequeño respingo, se levantó para develar al intruso en su celda, pero no lograba divisar nada. Él no le temía a la noche, en realidad a nada, sólo a quien le habían dicho era el justo regente del Universo, por eso estiró su mano sin temor y con cautela para atrapar al intruso. </p><p>-Vaya, quién diría que tendrías tanta iniciativa- una voz masculina que desconocía lo sorprendió.</p><p>-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kurapika exaltado</p><p>El dueño de la voz no respondió, pero Kurapika podía escuchar cómo el intruso daba unos pasos dentro de la modesta celda. Cuando el joven rubio dejó de escuchar ruido, pensó que tal vez se lo había imaginado todo o que el intruso había desistido al no encontrar nada de valor ahí dentro (¿aunque qué clase de estúpido intentaría robar un monasterio?). Lo único que Kurapika supo es que el extraño abrazó su cuerpo, aprensandolo en la cama de piedra. </p><p>-¡Ayuda, hermanos, hay un loco suelto!- Kurapika empezó a gritar desesperado, estaba demasiado débil debido a los ayunos como para luchar por su vida. Aún así, el joven monje empezó a forcejear procurando no inflingir daño al ladrón, pues debía ser pacífico a toda costa. </p><p>Un largo rato pasó, Kurapika seguía gritando, pero nadie venía a auxiliarlo. Pronto el hombre sobre él empezó a reírse, lo que hizo sentir impotente al rubio.</p><p>-Nadie va a venir- dijo el intruso con seguridad</p><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kurapika confundido hasta que su mente empezó a trabajar en posibles respuestas -¿Les hiciste algo?- </p><p>-Para nada, ellos están bien. Me he asegurado de que sólo nosotros estemos aquí- respondió con una tranquilidad burlona</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó el rubio, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor</p><p>En vez de una respuesta, el hombre dio una larga lamida a su cuello, cosa que causó el disgusto de Kurapika</p><p>-Agh, ¿qué estás haciendo?- exclamó con un tono que combinaba la confusión con el asco, pero el intruso nunca contestó.</p><p>En lugar de una respuesta, el hombre metió la mano entre los pliegues de la sencilla túnica que usaba para dormir. Kurapika empezó a retorcerse debajo de él para alejarlo de su cuerpo, sobretodo ahora que esa peligrosa y fría mano se acercaba a su miembro</p><p>-¡Sueltame, degenerado!- volvió a gritar Kurapika, esta vez al borde de las lágrimas</p><p>-Estás gritando mucho- dijo el hombre antes de besarlo</p><p>Kurapika trató de poner resistencia, sus sollozos desesperados eran amortiguados por los gruesos labios que lo besaban con pasión inhumana. La mano que se había aventurado a explorar su cuerpo envolvió su falo con un suave vaivén. A pesar de la falta de consentimiento, Kurapika no podía evitar suspirar ni que los dedos de sus pies se contrayeran al experimentar un placer desconocido para él debido a que sus superiores se lo habían prohibido. Aun así, el rubio sabía que no debía permitir aquello e ignorando su principio de cero violencia mordió el labio del hombre. Al sentir el dolor, el intruso dejó de tocarlo y se separó de él.</p><p>-Eres muy agresivo para ser un monje- dijo el hombre</p><p>-Es porque no te detienes- contestó Kurapika ofendido -¿Quién eres?</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de mi</p><p>-No lo sabré hasta que me digas tu nombre</p><p>-Chrollo...</p><p>Kurapika se quedó pensando en sus clases de Teología, nunca había escuchado algo así.</p><p>-...Lucifer- terminó de hablar el hombre</p><p>El joven rubio se paralizó totalmente, eso no podía ser posible, ¿el Maligno en persona se había presentado ante él? Aunque lo más sensato era pensar que tal vez era un simple mortal, su fe no se lo permitía. Sabía que Lucifer aparecería para doblegarlo y hacerlo pecar en algún momento de su vida, sólo no pensaba que lo haría de esta forma. </p><p>-Apartate de mi, no pecaré- dijo Kurapika con seguridad aunque por dentro le temía un poco a la posibilidad de enfrentarse al demonio, pero confiaba en el poder de su creador. Por su parte, Chrollo se echó a reír al escuchar las palabras del chico.</p><p>-¿Desde cuando es un pecado sentir placer?- preguntó de manera burlona</p><p>-¡He hecho un voto de castidad para probar mi fe!</p><p>-Pues creo que ya lo rompiste, hace un momento parecías estarlo disfrutando</p><p>-¡Eso no es verdad!</p><p>Incluso en la oscuridad, Kurapika podía sentir como los ojos del hombre que decía ser Lucifer lo interrogaban. Además, no podía mentir, por lo que se resignó con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-Ah, tu rostro es demasiado bello, no se ve bien cuando lloras- dijo Chrollo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. </p><p>¿Cómo es que en la oscuridad él podía ver su rostro y notar que estaba llorando? O de verdad tenía los poderes sobrenaturales que se supone debían tener los seres demoníacos o se estaba burlando de él. La pregunta quedó sin respuesta, pues Chrollo empezó a tocarlo de nuevo. Esta vez Kurapika cedió ante el pecaminoso placer que este hombre le estaba proporcionando. Estaba tan cerca de probar el exquisito néctar del orgasmo hasta que sintió un dedo en un lugar inesperado.</p><p>-¡Ah!- Kurapika gimió ante el imprevisto -¡Eso es sodomia!</p><p>-¿Y qué?</p><p>-Eso está definitivamente mal</p><p>-No es diferente de lo que estábamos haciendo</p><p>-¡Por supuesto que lo es, es un pecado asqueroso!</p><p>Chrollo volvió a reírse, lo que exasperó a Kurapika en demasía.</p><p>-Pequeño monje, déjame preguntarte algo- dijo Chrollo haciendo una pausa que resultaba más dramática que retórica -Dices que tu creador lo es todo, ¿no?</p><p>-Sí- respondió Kurapika con seguridad</p><p>-Si tu hacedor es todo, entonces también es pecado</p><p>Kurapika dudó por un momento, lo que decía tenía bastante sentido. Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó la fuerza de voluntad que lo había guiado hacia un camino virtuoso durante los años que llevaba de vida.</p><p>-¡Yo te excomulgo! Tu sombra de Melisendra irrita la escolopendra sinuosa de mi ananké. Eres hidra en Salomé, en Brenda panteón de bruma, tempestad blanca en Satzuma, en Semíramis carcoma, danza de vientre en Sodoma y páramo en Olaluma!- exclamó Kurapika intentando ahuyentar al oscuro ente que intentó arrastrarlo al pecado. </p><p>El cuerpo encima de él empezó a temblar y a reducirse pegando gritos desgarradores e inhumanos hasta que la presencia se desvaneció por completo. El corazón de Kurapika palpitaba a una velocidad estrepitosa, se levantó como pudo en busca de un cerillo buscando a ciegas la vela que usaba para estudiar antes de ir a dormir. Cuando finalmente pudo encenderla, comprobó que estaba solo por completo, únicamente el sereno sonido de los grillos del patio le hacían compañía. Todo estaba en orden. Apagó la vela y volvió a dormir.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Kurapika se levantó temprano como era habitual, aunque esta vez se sentía un poco adormilado debido a la deficiente dosis de sueño. </p><p>-Hermanos, debo de preguntarles algo- susurró Kurapika dirigiéndose a los otros tres jóvenes monjes que barrían el patio con él</p><p>-Dinos, hermano- dijo Gon, el más animoso de los aprendices</p><p>-¿Anoche me escucharon gritar? </p><p>-¿No?- respondió Killua</p><p>-Tal vez tuviste una pesadilla- comentó Leorio</p><p>-Sí, eso debió ser- dijo Kurapika con una expresión relajada. </p><p>Dentro de él florecía la tranquilidad, estaba feliz de que todo haya sido una pesadilla y que en realidad no rompió su voto de castidad... ¿o no?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al principio para este fanfic quería que Kurapika fuera un anacoreta que viviera en las montañas porque hay anacoretas de diferentes religiones, pero al final escogí que fuera un monje porque me encanta el ambiente oscuro de los monasterios. ¿Se imaginan a Kurapika, Gon, Killua y Leorio usando hábitos? Me da risa la verdad. Por cierto, lo que dice Kurapika en realidad es un fragmento de un poema de Julio Herrera y Reissig, me pareció muy apropiado para el tema de la historia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>